Batman's Battles
by JPLegends
Summary: Batman and his new sidekick, Robin, are out on the feild duking it out with villains such as Killer Croc, Mister Freeze and Victor Zsasz. I'm not that good at summaries for this one. Basically Batman and Robin fighting countless badies. Please no flaming or trolling.


Hi to the two people who read these. I'm sorry it took way to long to get back to work. With Christmas and my family and all the moving around all week, it was really hard to keep track of these. Anyways, I'm doing my second fanfic on Batman: Arkham Series. Hopefully, I'll get more people to follow me. I do not own this series. DC Comics does. God bless you.

-JPLegends

Batman's Battles

CHAPTER 1: Killer Croc

Two months after the incident at Arkham Island, criminals did manage to break free. But not by brute force ( Well, the more physically capable foes did but that is beside the point). Joker's second attempt to break out caused more villains to break out. And of course, that means Batman and his new sidekick, Robin, would have to do some cleaning up. Starting with Waylon Jones. **Killer Croc**.

Batman ran through the batcave in his uniform, making his way to the Batboat. "Tim, let's get moving," Batman yelled in his ever so awesome voice (seriously, Kevin Conroy is the _only_ Batman). Tim Drake did some cartwheels and a frontflip right to Batman's side. "I'm right here," Tim said. "Oh, and the name's Robin. I'm so excited!" He was dressed in a red and green spandex with armor, with brown shaven haircut. "Oracle, we good to go?" Batman asked through the radio. "I'm ready," Barbra Gordon replied through the radio. "Jones ws last spotted at the Gotham Water Plant." "Jones?" Robin asked. "Killer Croc." Batman clarified. "Great," Robin said, finding Batman had vanished into the batboat. "Hey, wait up!"

At the Water Plant, Batman and Robin searched the water purifiers. Each of the guards there were dead. Nearby was a giant hole in the wall. "Well, we know were Waylon went." Robin said. "Looks like he came in through a purifier and exited into the sewage tunnels, eating and knocking anyone out on the way." Batman said. "So we're getting sewage on our capes then," Robin asked. "Alfred is going to be mad." The two walked into the sewage tunnel and started shifting through the water. "I've got your scent, Batman," said a voice right out of a horror film. " I will eat you and your appitizer." "Name's Robin, Croc," Robin snarled. " And the only thing you'll be eating are the jail cell bars!" Croc's voiced roared and a giant green mass tackled Tim. "ROBIN!" Batman yelled, spinning around. "Oracle, I need water motion graphs. I need to catch Killer Croc!" Batman yelled. "There," Oracle confirmed. "It's in your cowl." Batman follwed the graphs, sprinting as fast as he can.

Somewhere else, Croc and Robin re-emerged. Croc cornered Robin against a wall, trying to bite his face off. Robin was using his staff to keep the fangs away. "Aww, gross," Robin taunted. "Bad breath, bad breath, bad breath," Robin place a mine in Croc's mouth. "Have a minto!" Croc's mouth exploded, causing the armored monster to back away stunned. Then, the familier line launcher rope appeared, grappeling onto the wall Robin was leaning on. Batman zipped over on the zipline, and kicked Croc square in the chest. The force sent the freakish human through the wall. Once again, Croc was stunned as Batman and Robin walked through the hole. The area was a large room with pipes everywhere. Croc recovered and snarled. "Did you think that would stop me?" Killer Croc taunted. "Did you," Robin asked. "I gave him a mine to the mouth." Batman scowled and started typing something onto his computer on his gauntlet.

Croc charged forward and Robin threw a birdarang (that's all I can call it for now). Croc covered his eyes but kept on charging. Batman placed a charge on the floor, grabbed Robin and leaped in the air. Croc bit into a pipe which sprayed him with gas. Batman pressed a button on the console and the charge exploded, with frags spewing out in a non-lethal force. The pipes hit with the frags shattered and gas spewed out. "AHHHHH!" Killer Croc was screaming. Soon, the gas vanished and Croc was blue instead of green. " Brute strength might not beat you, Waylon," Batman said. "But I think Nitric Oxide will." The two go back down, and see Killer Croc frozen solid, with a hand to his eyes and another swatting. He looks like he should be running. "Nice." Robin said. "Oracle," Batman says. "Call Gordon. We've got a pick up to Arkham."

Wow, that was epic. Anyways, if you like this story favorite it. And check out my other fanfic over in the Steven Universe section titled "Connie, Run!". In the next chapter, Batman and Robin will be facing off against a villain that hasn't been showed in the games: Prometheus! Anyways, thanks for reading. God bless you.

_JPLegends


End file.
